I Need You
by JuniorAfro
Summary: Being left alone to die...is one thing. Unable to completely recall the past three years of your life is another. But for one, it may be the only thing to start anew. And maybe come to terms with her struggles. NaruTayu.
1. A Struggling Pain, A Welcoming Stranger

_**A/N : Hello and welcome to my work. This is a NaruTayu fic to begin with. While throughout the whole story there may be some other pairings mentioned, it is strictly NaruTayu. And I hope my writing has at least improved from my other two I have here. One is still a WIP. And onto the story, it may be a common point in which these two meet, but there will be significant changes as the story proceeds. You will see.**_

_**I do not own Naruto. If I did, then there wouldn't be a need for Madara to be Tobi. And Tobi wouldn't be a good boy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Need You<strong>_

Chapter 1 : A Struggling Pain, A Welcoming Stranger

She was in pain.

The pain that if she could compare, would be like meeting the Shinigami's cold stare and be subdued by it in the most unfathomable of ways. If she by any chance could speak properly, then she'd say that's the closest she has ever been to Death.

Squinting her chocolate brown eyes in agony, she turned her barely moveable neck to stare at the vast blue sky. Clear of any clouds from the impervious rain that had just mere minutes ago had ended its precipice. There was no clear sign, apart from her drenched clothes, that it had rained. None.

No clouds. No wind to denote any weather change.

As she attempted to qualm the pain that struck her body, she came to the realization that there were no trees in her view. What had just happened? This was a forest. So there should be some kind of tree canopy or obstruct that prevented sight of the sky from the forest floor. Thinking on a certain memory, her eyes widened.

Of course she would remember. It came with a painful dull pain to her neck and her temple. Noticing a still wet spot out of the corner of her eyes to her brow, she noticed a crimson halo in her peripheral vision. Blood. When was the last time she saw blood that was solely hers?

Grunting to her dismay and well-being, if it could be call that, she slowly recalled what had happened. Mere hours or days before, she couldn't really say, had put her in a position of a mission objective. Vague memories of a fire pit in the night sky with 4 other individuals had cordially placed her mentality on edge. She couldn't remember who they were, but could minutely decipher what their lips read.

_'Complete the mission.'_

_'Eliminate all.'_

_'He will get the boy.'_

That last sentence didn't really make her feel easy. She had been on a mission. Was asked to eliminate all who stayed in her way. And a boy that was to be taken back to someone she couldn't even picture. No face, no pose, no character. But a simple, evil, cackle that made her fear it, had been heard perfectly.

A pain quickly simmered through her neck down her left jaw. After a few seconds, she drew a slow, airless breath. She didn't even know she was holding it in.

Putting forth the necessary will, she remembered what had happened after that fire pit. A capture of a raven-haired boy. The placement of his body in a container to which he was sealed. The run in with Shizune's tracking team and then the fighting with the five genin there after. 'Tsk.' She grunted as she eyed the wary sky.

Not long ago, she had faced of the pineapple-headed genin, who was in charge of the squad to retrieve the raven-haired boy. It all went well in her favor. It all was going according to her skills. She didn't take into account the boys intelligence and high perception. It then went all wrong.

She was pushed to use her Doki summons. The boy had evaded all attacks and began pacing around throwing kunai forth in order to disable her. Again, she thought with hate, the boy outdid her. He had set her up against a kunai with a paper bomb tag behind her and she clearly fell in its path.

The explosion that went off caused the injured kunoichi to wince and grunt at the memory. It was then that her power, she didn't know what or where it came from, had taken hold of her body. The zig-zag markings had covered her entire body. Head to toe. In a glow of light, her body had taken a complete change than her previous appearance. Her light skin tone had turned a dark brown. Her once wild crimson haired that was tucked under her cap, had grown longer and smoother, decorated with five oddly placed horns around her head. Her eyes had transcended from her chocolate brown to a vibrant yellow.

It was then the tide of the battle had completely returned in her favor. The pineapple boy had avoided direct confrontation, always muttering about 'troublesome women'. As the more she recalled the more she truly wished, she could remember how, when and where had she gotten that power.

She had the boy in her grips. She had him to the point of submission and execution. But again it all proved futile. The boy was trapped in a genjutsu when she had stepped up in front of him. Kunai at the ready. That was where she recalled was her biggest mistake.

In an attempt to move forward, she was stopped immobile. A feeling of complete and utter loss of body movement told her it wasn't because of her power. The boy had bound her with his...shadow?

A serious of curses strangled out of her pained chest. She couldn't believe what she was remembering. It seemed to her more like a dream if that was the case. The boy had again proven her attempts futile when he had used a broken ring finger to break the curse and use that as the means to begin the Shadow Possession Choke. Or what she thought it was called.

As it continued, the boy had her on edge. His shadow technique had elicited two shadow hands that swirled around her body, constricting her movements. As one made itself to her neck, she had willed her body to move. It continued back and forth, until finally a small budge was her answer.

The boy was losing his strength to hold the technique.

She smirked.

She recalled what his face had expressed at that point. He's struggling, pained expression told her that it would only be a matter of seconds before his technique died out, and he would be in a near hopeless situation against a kunoichi who still had energy and movement to spend.

Drifting out of her thoughts due to a pain in her left side of her chest, she looked around and her previous smirk had drifted into a pained grin.

She did not take into account the unexpected arrival of a Sand nin. More specifically a blond Sand kunoichi that had literally brought down the 'house' on her.

The more she thought about what had occurred, the more she seethed. The more she seethed, the further her focus of her surroundings dimmed. With an angered sigh, the tree she failed to notice on top of her, slipped further, crushing her body that drove her into strangled cry of pain.

Intense electrical subjugation of her body took place. She went limp for a couple of seconds to regain a small measurement of relief to her already battered and bruised body. It was just to much to handle in her state, as her eyes remained shut. She cursed herself for giving into weakness. She knew she wasn't supposed to do so. Something deep in the back of her mind told her not to fall into the frail shell of her former self. She damned herself for it if she were to cry in agony and sorrow.

Recalling on the four faces in her vague memories and the evil disembodied laugh, she grew angered. She hated not knowing who they were to her. And it only fueled her belief that they were truly people who had left her there and never came back. Her gut feeling told her to be strong even if faced with death. She laughed lightly at her predicament.

It was a straight emotional detachment.

Cold sensations coursed her body. The voice inside her head told her to kill of emotions and prioritize her mission.

_'What mission?'_

Cold blooded lectures on killing emotions and prioritizing what many considered blasphemy on morals. She started to wish she was dead.

Not long after an eerie silence, she flailed delicately to further acknowledge her situation. The Suna nin must have had strong skills in elemental wind manipulation to decimate, well, behead, a portion of the entire forest sector using wind from a single swing of her battle fan. A slight chuckle exited the trapped female's larynx. It was emotionally...helpless.

She knew she had it all, but didn't know what 'it' was. The inability to recall what she concluded, the past three years of her life, served her to hinder what exactly to think or act. It was all to clouded, all too unexplainable and utterly confusing.

As she thought more and more about what the other four during that night meant to her, the more she came to accept her inevitable lonely death. A pained childhood and a struggle to show her use to someone. Loneliness. It was something she really wanted to keep. But it was strange. She wanted something else. She did not know why...but she wanted...a home.

From the night before, to her now present situation, her life had taken a dive to the unknown and for once she didn't know exactly what to think, say or believe.

Unable to bend forth in an effort to alleviate the growing pain and stress in her near shredded lower back muscles, no thanks to the Suna kunoichi'sWind technique, she turned to her left side. As soon as she did, she cursed herself loudly. A whole forest would have been enough to kill her. Hell, the single swing of the blond Suna nin's battle fan, should have killed her then and there. She regretted ever trying to avoid full scale attacks. More profane words and strained ligaments near tearing point caused her to calm down. She was truly starting to feel invisible to the world. To herself.

The crows that had hovered over her since she had woken up had haunted her vision. She was slowly being petrified by such uselessness. Such inability to move. To be helped. Her flute, the only instrument that she could clearly recall using, was just a finger short away. Maybe if she could use it to summon those manifested Doki, she could be able to help herself. But that was not the case. It laid in front of her eyes, placed in a nearby tree. Trapped in the bark and crushed.

A shadowed gaze blanketed her eyes. Her crimson red hair, now caked in blood from the minor laceration of her right brow and right shoulder, seemed unwanted. Wild and unkempt. No glimmer of her previous display. Or trace of the wildness in it. The cap that no doubt was lost when she turned to use that unknown power, was gone far before. Her tattered and ripped tunic barely was sufficient enough to cover her now visible torso. Her abdomen, light bluish in tone, no doubt from a crushing blow, was visible. Part of her right leg, if depending on just air breeze, was drenched in blood. As she further diagnosed herself, despite not having sufficient knowledge to treat her wounds, she realized just to what extent of damage she received.

Dangerously fatal.

Lacerations covered her shoulder. Her right brow, was cut and bleeding. A fractured wrist in her left hand, which to her, was still mobile despite the swelling it displayed. The pain she had previously felt on her left breast, were exactly four fractured ribs, all slight nudging her skin. A severely fractured pelvis, that if not treated soon, would permanently disable her for life, was prominently the most painful as it was were the timber of a fallen tree laid across her. If she survived at all. Further diagnostics revealed what she feared.

Further down her right leg, were a wet sensation had previously made itself known, was decorated, if she were to put nicely, by severe cuts and bruises. The pale, milky skin she knew of her flashbacks, now seemed to appear like a dream. A grim, pain-struck sad tuck of her lip graced her pessimistic appearance. Her right foot was worse in terms of sensations, and if she could say, display.

Ripped tendons and bone shrapnel from a severely crushed ankle protruded from her heel. Minute electrical spasms jolted her already plagued mind. Not being able to feel all of her right foot, she concluded that three of her five toes, the right side of her foot, from her metatarsals up to her talus were paralyzed. Numb. Immobile. Dead.

No feeling what so ever.

It was then and there, that her pessimistic outlook had taken an even further dive. Strange how being in a near death situation and not being able to recall part of her personal memories served to completely and utterly destroy one's perception of reality.

Having finally gone through everything she could think off, she slowly moved to a pouch that was strapped to her left leg.

'I might as well end this painful existence.'

With that thought alone, she grasped whatever was left in the pouch. Disappointment. No kunai. None. And it nearly broke her down.

She was all alone, severely injured, confused and non-existent. She would certainly die here. It would either be a painful slow death, or a mere slip into a peaceful slumber. Neither sat well with her.

The pain in her neck struck again. All thoughts before were gone as a voice in her head simply disappeared. But not before speaking something that would undoubtedly haunt her.

_'Thank you for your service, **Tayuya**.'_

That utter mentioning of her name sent shudders down her spine, which brought forth pain. Slowly, with some daunting thought, she felt a pang of anguish, and hate. That cursed mark she watched in her flashback wasn't a delusional power. It was real. But the mark itself had faded slightly. Thinking further, she then realized that the voice in her head was similar to the voice of the disembodied one in her memories.

She was overwhelmed by fear.

Alone...

A rustle then widened her eyes. Thinking quickly she strangled a small cry, she knew, that sounded weak.

She wanted help.

She wanted someone.

Anyone.

And then, a blond boy appeared before her. A gentle smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. And please read and review. Hope to make you guys enjoy a good read. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Can I?

_**A/N : Now I would like to thank all the readers of my story. Albeit coming to write this story will be hard because I'm busy most of the time. Some of you may wonder why Tayuya only remembers parts of the night before Sasuke's capture and the years before that are vague. There are various types of amnesia. Source, Lacunar, Prosopamnesia, and all can either be full-on or mixed. So if you can guess what she is suffering you would understand why her mind is confused. Why she feels hopeless. Coming out of an attack that she recalls no reason for why she was involved fuels her fears of hopelessness that, as the story proceeds, is drawn from her childhood. And also I would like to thank all the readers who read the story. And especially the reviewers. Give me a boost to finish the next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer : If you haven't noticed, I don't own Naruto. I probably never will. Laugh Kishimoto! Laugh!You may win this time, but you shall fail!**_

_**I Need You**_

Chapter 2 : _Can I? _

Absence of individuality.

Such a common misconception of many who have lived a painful childhood. Being children whose innocence is forsaken by people who fear them. The idea that a child is a 'demon' in disguise or the 'demon' itself is such a fallacy of human nature, that it alone is the source of righteous hatred.

Ignorance. Despise. Dislike. Disgust. Ridicule. Hatred.

To Naruto, that concept was non-existent to him. Sure he knew all the negativity of his childhood seemed nothing but a dream, but as emotions are mounted one after the other, that dream is turned into reality. A reality that even if Death were to be benevolent, it will never remove the experience. Always surrounded by a mere facade of hyper-activeness and optimistic views of life changed how people viewed him.

Some whose perception of the blonde genin was a bundle of joy and strength took him as a regular human being. The Ichiraku's being the prime example. Others saw it as the 'demon' side of him, were prominently active and degrading him. A vast majority of the Konoha populace fitting that quota.

The mere fortitude to to keep going and never back down. The ability to persevere despite the grand obstacles that stand in the way. That was the origin of his beliefs in people. That was what separated him from that fake belief. It was what made him human.

The belief that they could achieve greatness. The belief that they could make the impact on the world. The belief that with love and companionship a human being can change. Anything from the past. Anything from the future. His idea of true bonds, go far beyond the battlefield, the classroom, and the village.

The Heart.

It stood true when he fought Gaara. The Suna genin had been clouded by the seeds of fear and hatred. The fact that both the people of his own village and his own father ostracized him for being demented and sadistic were obvious signs of what the genin's childhood was like. It wasn't the red head's fault he had to bear the burden that Naruto all too well knew. Being a Jinchuuriki without consent drove most who witnessed their behavior into fear.

It all had been during the Chuunin Exams. Naruto had face Gaara in his Jinchuuriki form. That battle spoke levels of human pain. Levels of emotional detachment from human contact. The sadistic nature of Gaara's prisoner only fueled the already present flames of his torment. But all that flame to form the red headed genin's fear of losing his existence was doused by Naruto's own understanding breeze. That sole conversation that both had after the exhausting battle had shown that both were alike.

Tormented, outcast, and hated. Just for being different. What part of human nature does the sealing of a monster, a Tailed Beast, exude the physical manifestations of fear and hatred?

Just a few words that Naruto had spoken during that battle, had imbedded the will of change in Gaara. Understanding and caring for others keyed themselves into how Naruto knew people could change. Maybe for some, it would take more than just a few spoken words, but who was he to deny someone that help? That will to change became Naruto's greatest strength.

Drifting out of his thoughts, he winced from minor agitation of his right shoulder. His eyes darted to and fro from the calm blue sky to the rust filled pathway he sat on. He couldn't believe what had occurred minutes...maybe hours before.

He failed to retrieve a friend. '_Sasuke._'

The area where to monolithic statues subjugated a flowing waterfall seemed impassive and breathtaking from a distance. But to a battle hardened warrior, it revealed a far more compelling sight and silent conversation.

It was the birthplace of legends. It was the stage that pinned two warriors, whose emotions and manifestations of the spirit, revealed the future of what they felt.

Human bonds.

Two warriors who would undoubtedly be of great importance. Of great stories to tell. Human representations of Good and Evil. Love and Hate. Solitude and Company.

_**Peace and War**_.

The blond sighed as he glanced from scorched land to fractured rocks at the base of the statues. No denying the strength he possessed. But also acknowledging it wasn't enough.

Naruto was everything and anything and he knew. Hyperactive, inquisitive, caring, loving, charismatic and amiable. Despite his prankster demeanor and form of speaking, he knew all the forms of human nature with a glance. With a difficult upbringing that he came to understand and accept, he proved just how far the representation of him being a 'demon' was from his true persona. But then again, it all required work that was still unaccepted. Still ignored. Battles were no different.

With a minor grunt, he glanced down towards his arm as he stood up from his position. From his forearm down, his right arm was practically useless. Muscles inside his forearm were pulled and stretched far from the norm. Bones were fractured, and skin bruised but healing at a slow rate. He really regretted using the Rasengan with overwhelming power when his body wasn't used to it. That and the fact that it was laced with Kyuubi's chakra, was enough to subdue his physical limits in contradiction to the other attack he collided with. A black Chidori. Sasuke's signature technique.

_'I have to thank the damn fox for that boost...otherwise...my arm would have been shredded...'_

He had already accepted the fact that Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, and was the main reason why most of the populace of his village, hated him. No doubt they saw him as the incarnation of the Nine-Tails. What shadow is cast over their eyes that a distorted picture is formed about what a true monster is? What exactly do they see?

Ignorance clouded by fear.

Just one minor obstacle towards his goal of becoming accepted. Becoming acknowledged Being respected.

Being loved.

Shaking his head out of all thoughts, he trekked his way further into the forest. He had already perceived Kakashi-sensei and his ninken, Pakkun, approaching his position. Surely he was here to try and prevent his battle and if possible, help prevent his teammates betrayal. Of course Naruto knew his sensei was too late.

Choosing to ignore Kakashi's presence, he hopped up to the branches and pushed further and further into it. His eyes, showed a pained and guilty conscience but his posture spoke of acceptance and determination to prove he would still bring back his teammate. He promised Sakura-chan. And he always kept his promises. He was happy to have been there to face the Uchiha, but disappointed that he failed the mission. Shikamaru, one of his other five teammates that had accompanied him, would be extremely guilty as well. He was in charge of the whole squad and the mission.

His baa-chan, Tsunade, would be saddened at what he has to go through. With a scowl on his face, he pulled out a torn piece of his orange jumpsuit and tied it around his forearm. The crimson substance slowly invading the once orange cloth and painting it a maroon rust. Perplexing to say the least, as his usual regenerative powers from his tenant would have provided his healing abilities and restored his use of the arm. Maybe the fox felt pity. Maybe disgust with his jailer's strength. Naruto didn't know.

Pondering at his predicament, he had inadvertently moved into the surrounding forest. There seemed no direction in his hand. Just a simple memory of where each and every one of his teammates had fought. If they were still alive, and he believed it, ANBU dispatched via Kakashi, or Tsunade herself would have been right behind them as safety measurement and to ensure they were alive.

Naruto was sure that Tsunade would have done so in a heartbeat. Despite trusting them with the mission, a Five-man team of Cursed Seal Chuunin, could have wiped them out in a flash if so be it. The blond boy knew they would have the will to succeed in their battles. And to Tsunade, their lives were far more prioritized than Sasuke's retrieval. He no doubt respected that, but still it was painful.

He cursed himself. All of this, the Invasion, Orochimaru, the Curse Mark, Oji-sans death, and Sakura's promise revolved around his teammate, Sasuke. 'Damn it teme...why the hell did you do this?' He really wanted to avoid all thoughts of anger, sorrow and pain, but it was futile. It seemed this event far elicited a stronger reaction out of him than the glares and treatment his village gave him. Sasuke had become his first friend.

'_If pain and loneliness are the things that took Sasuke away from us, then I need to get stronger to prevent anyone else from doing so. I need that power. Damn it Sasuke!_"

Blue orbs filled with determination. Assurance was needed to fulfill his goals, but that could wait till he had the strength to do it. It was something he knew would take a while. Hopefully Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei would be there for him. He hoped they would help him. He firmly believed that everyone had the ability to change for the better. Even if it was an enemy, he knew that if they were placed in a near dire situation, most would cave in and reveal what they truly were. For others, it would be much harder, and maybe insignificant.

As the thought occurred to him, he landed in a clearing that seemed have been the stage of batle. His nostrils twitched in recognition of burned land, human scent, and blood. _'There seems...to be explosive tag residue...and...smell of a...Desert Flower...? Who was here?'_ Looking around for a bit, he came to notice the fallen timber at his feet. He was awed into silence. 'What happened here?'

The vast forest behind seem seemed to come to a sudden stop and become an illusion. Trees laid cut into bits. Large portions of trunks seemed uprooted, despite limbs having collapsed about the whole terrain. The canopies obstructed parts of his view and became part of the lifeless field. If memory served him well, he recalled Shikamaru having stopped around the area to face the only female kunoichi of the Sound Five. _'Tayu...Tama...Taki...'_ Attempting to recall her name, he wondered where Shikamaru was. He hoped he was okay as well as the others. But he was perplexed as to the smell of Desert Flowers.

Stepping over the collapsed trees, he winced in pain as he misstepped into a hollow portion of a downed tree, rustling the nearby branches that he grabbed onto. He was sure any further use of chakra he had left, would almost put him near chakra exhaustion. He cursed his weak state.

No sooner had he pulled himself out, that his ears picked up a frail, weak cry. A female's voice that he, without thinking twice, knew was in extreme pain...and contained a small tone of hope. It was a cry he knew all too well from his childhood.

A cry for help.

Walking back up into his position, he came to spot not too far off, a frail lithe and severely battered human body. The crimson color in her hair, wasn't just only natural hair color, he thought, but also blood. Feeling a deep surge of anguish and pain at seeing a weak woman in that situation made him feel...sad. It was then her chocolate brown eyes opened and spotted the blonde jinchuuriki.

All he could assess was that she was in dire need of help. If the tree had fallen further up her torso, she would have been killed in an excruciating manner. The fact that she cried out when he made noise, told him she was seriously...useless and in need of help. But it also told him she had enough will to live through her pain. She deserved help, no matter what. It was then and there that he did what no one else would probably due...

He smiled. A gentle smile.

"Hey..." He spoke with a soft tone as he continued to move towards her. His blue eyes locked with her chocolate brown. His bandaged right arm the only contrast to his entire essence.

The red-head kunoichi just looked at him with a half-lidded expression denoting her exhausted physical appearance. "..H-hey..." She stuttered with a slight groan escaping her throat. The blood that appeared by her right shoulder seemed to have dried out in the indication of rust colored flaking was any evidence. Stepping near her, his eyes widened. _'She has the Curse Mark...'_ Dawning on that thought, he remembered who Shikamaru had fought. 'It's that Sound girl...but why is she like this? Shikamaru wouldn't even do this kind of damage. That lazy bastard is too lazy for his own good. Wait...that smell of the flower...' His mind was so sidetracked to figure out where that scent came from that he almost forgot about the girls predicament.

"H-hey...please...help me..." The weak voice of the Sound nin rang in his ears. "Please..." A cough ravaged her body as her lips slowly began pooling blood. Blue eyes widening, he forgot about his own physical health and formed a very familiar seal. A couple of **Kage Bunshin** appeared beside the original. Some far worse in appearance than Naruto himself. Ignoring their looks of fatigue, he ordered them to gently and slowly move the timber that trapped her waist. With a deep breath, the clones lifted the large wood limb off of her body with grunts due to the injury of their right forearms, while two others, meticulously lifted the red-heads injured body and placed her in an open field among the timber.

Quickly moving towards her, he kneeled forward to try and see if she was conscious"You alright? Hey?" The original Naruto gently slapped her cheeks in an effort to see if any strength was still left in her. His expression seemed pained...because while he chose to ignore the extent of her injuries for the time being, her face told him everything.

Hopelessness.

As he leaned towards her face to make sure she was still conscience, a tug of his shirt spurred him out of his movement. Looking down, he noticed a single hand that had gripped the collar of his black shirt. As he stood there trying to think if it was some sort of reflex to his movement or just hallucination of his mere exhaustion, her voice caught him off guard.

"Y-you..._cough_...you are that damn blond boy...from...my memories aren't you...? _cough_...please..." Her voice cracked as Naruto suddenly found himself seeing a lone glimmer out the corner of her right eye streak down her cheek. "please...don't leave me...I don't care...cough...who you are...but help me..." She coughed out again. "I...need...you.."

Naruto was dumbstruck. 'What happened here?' The girl in front of him had begged him for help even though he was already on the brink of doing so. The blond was just utterly confused as to what she was saying. It just confused him. But those last three words really hit home.

Never was he told he was needed by someone. No one seemed to actually require his presence. His teammates, by obligation, maybe...he didn't know, where required to always seek help of anyone Shinobi need partners. It was camaraderie of the shinobi system. But it was much, _**MUCH**_, different in terms as to what the red-head had asked of him.

She needed him. What for exactly, he was left in the dark. The more he thought of it, the more he looked at her. '_Am I really needed by her?'_ He was thinking as to why a Sound Kunoichi would require his help. Enemies don't usually beg for help from their enemies. Often times, they would demand a swift death. But this girl...she was different...and for a moment...Naruto saw an _**innocence raptured**_...

Naruto never knew advance medical knowledge, aside from the basic or minor injuries. He also didn't know anything about psychology. But during his trip to bring back Tsunade, she had indulged him in knowledge of certain conditions that could occur in the battlefield. To him, this was something that she had spoken off. But the fact that one of Orochimaru's former Elite had called out to him for help, told him there was an underlying problem...or maybe that innocent spark he had seen, was because she truly needed that help. Not out of selfishness...but out of hope. Deciding to find out later, his eyes darted for a brief moment, before he raised his hand and gently placed it on top of hers so as to not hurt her if injury was present. The blond genin didn't have the knowledge for medical assessment or treatment.

"...Ill be here for you." He sincerely replied as he tried to pry her hand of him as lightly as possible, something he found impossible because she had a death grip on his collar despite her weakened state. Knowing who she was and what her former affiliation, if any, she had, it pained him to have seen those eyes of hers. Eyes of want, sorrow, confusion, despair, and fear...? "What...what's your name?"

Shaking with slight tremors of pain in her chest, that unpleasantly revealed the bruised abdomen and the bulging fractured ribs below her left breast, she glanced up towards him and mumbled her name. If it wasn't for his highly perceptive hearing, he wouldn't have picked it up. "...Tayu...ya."

Having prior moments before his arrival, cursed the blond's teammate and the Suna kunoichi, something about this boy told her she was making the right decision in calling for help. A part of her mind still told her it was weak to do so, but she felt that maybe she needed this, if she came out alive. Her previous thoughts told her not to fall into weakness, but another told her it was okay. Still, she didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to live. To get rid of whatever that laughing voice represented, or to understand what those vague memories where. She really just wanted anyone to help. And this boy was there for her. Probably the only one who would have responded the way he did...

"Tayuya..." He repeated with a slight afflicted distortion of his voice, something he quickly coughed up as a sign of complete exhaustion and weakened state of mind. "Okay..." He nodded without further words. He really didn't need to speak more. It would only exhaust him further and he needed to treat her other wounds. The worse being her right leg. Foot to be precise. Something that nearly caused him to bend over and loose whatever contents he had in his stomach.

Forming 3 **Kage Bunshin**, he set out for one to henge into a stretcher while the others began bandaging minor injuries that Tayuya had with a first aid kit Naruto had unsealed. Although he couldn't treat the wounds, he did have the basics of wound treatments down. Preventing blood loss specifically. The original Naruto searched his pouch for a plasma pill, that all shinobi required to carry, in case of blood loss. The plasma pills would undoubtedly restore a sufficient amount of blood to her body for him to be able to get help. Rummaging about a little more, he found what he was looking for.

"This will hurt a bit..." He spoke as he leaned towards her, the plasma pill in his hand evident. Tayuya merely looked at him with a weak stare and tugged on his shirt as if nodding. She recognized the plasma pill, how she did, she really couldn't recall. It also started to perplex her as to how she was able to diagnose her body damage, yet have no recollection of how she knew. As she continued to ponder, Naruto could see her eyes becoming confused more and more, and then depressed. He wondered what she was thinking. Gently lifting her neck over to face him, something that surprised her, he placed the plasma pill by her lips.

"It's a plasma pill okay? Baa-chan told me they help to restore a sufficient amount of blood lost in the body. And...well..." He stopped as he kept looking over her body, the other two clones of his having bandaged the cuts and bruises her right leg bared, sparing her foot as something that only a Medic-nin could treat. "You need it. Konoha is far from here, and with whatever strength I have left, the plasma pill should keep you alive till we get there."

Tayuya having no clue of what he was speaking of, gently opened her mouth to accept the black colored orb that Naruto held in his fingers. Biting down without care, and nipping the blond's fingers, she scrunched her face at the bitter taste that flourished her mouth. It was nothing compared to the iron taste of her blood, but she could deal with it. She had to.

Naruto seemed surprised when she had taken the pill without care. And it only caused him to smile. He was confused though. Why was she acting like this as compared to what he saw during their first meeting? Nothing seemed to add up. The fact that she need him still tangled his mind.

_'Something must have happened to have changed her like this...but what?_' He thought. _'The bruising laceration of her brow couldn't have been what caused her changed could it? Baa-chan...said something about retrotra...retrogra...aagh...Ill just ask her later. But that doesn't explain why she hasn't or isn't speaking in foul like she used to. She seems like she really needs something...but what? What happened to her?'_ His eyes immediately widened and only this time, he cursed loudly.

"KUSO!"

Tayuya, who was starting to look reliefed and a little more lively, just glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. _'This...idiot...'_ She told herself.

_'Baa-chan is going to castrate me. No wait...yes she will...aghh!'_ Naruto frantically thought to himself. He hadn't taken into consideration what Tsunade or the Council, for that matter, say if he brought back a Sound Nin who had taken in participation of Sasuke's defection. It would only make things worse for him, as it was. The ignorant fools of the village would just spark rumor of how he had left Sasuke to do his own bidding, and probably was in agreement with Orochimaru.

Looking up at the sky, he moved towards Tayuya with a downtrodden expression. He would have to work something out to get help. But as he felt it, he needed to move soon, otherwise his efforts to help her, would have been in vain. And he felt she truly needed him.

"Hey I need to lift you up so we can start heading back to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei should have picked up by now that I am moving on my own two feet. And my teammates are probably back home already..." He spoke with a cheerful grin as to lift Tayuya's mood. Something which said kunoichi, just groaned, and turned away.

"Just...just...cough...help me...okay...? Stay...with...me" She replied as Naruto nodded. No sooner had she spoken, did she relax herself. Most likely tired, the blond assumed. Kneeling down he checked on her vitals to be sure that her body functions and life signs were normal, if possible. _'Slow pulse, but still breathing.'_ While his two other clones stood at opposite ends of the stretcher, he placed another plasma pill on her hands.

"Take it, if you feel lightheaded or something. I don't know how long it will take us. But we should be able to get there in less than an hour..." Motioning to his bunshin, he walked back, as the clones slowly lifted her up avoiding tilting her body in any way. The clone by the foot of the stretcher, lifting her right foot with ease. That injury alone, Naruto surmised, would be the hardest to heal. _'I really hope I'm doing the right thing...'_ No sooner had they hoisted her up, that a familiar, yet troubling presence made itself know.

"My, my, my...if it isn't Naruto-_**kun**_. Long time no see eh?"

_**Well, this chapter I didn't like writing too much. I wanted to see what would be left out and what shouldn't be as to create the psychological thinking both individuals have based on their experiences and present situation. No doubt Tayuya will be left in the dark for a bit longer. But you got to see what Naruto thinks. The more you read the more will be revealed. Hopefully this meets some of your expectations as I am busy adjusting further scenarios for upcoming chapters. Read and Review!.**_


	3. Because You Said It

_**A/N : Huh? More than 2000 hits. I like it. Makes me motivational in a way. Well, it's been about a week, I'd say since last Saturday. And keeping in with the reviews, a few say I narrate more than I present dialogue between the characters. Well, yes. It is need in order for it to show how the story will go. And to answer some unasked questions, the story wont pick up right away. Another chapter or two, and you will start to see the true condition of Tayuya, both physicall, mentally and emotionally, as well as Naruto's own dilemma. There will be struggles that will appear on both sides. **_

_**I do not own Naruto or my own feelings...wait...yes. WAAAAHHHHH!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Need You<strong>_

_**Chapter 3 : Because You Said It...**_

The sky seemed to darken in quick fashion. The clouds that hovered above blanketed the once blue sky. The enigmatic sun fading into dim light as the shadows in the land darkened further and further, relishing in a gloomy and, if one could say, taunting and dangerous scenery. The rain that still lingered in small puddles, droplets, or imitating mirrors of nature, created a crystaline atmosphere. Despite the smell of petrichor in abundance, those with years of experience could also analyze and confirm the slight scents of scorched land and vegetation, blood and mixture of varying metals.

Two individuals transitioned between the forest floors. A tall man with silver hair that darkened into a metallic gray in the shadows. His face covered in a mask that transited the left side of his head, from his temple down to his right cheek. His left eye covered by his headband. The symbol of a leaf etched in the dull, metallic plate. A Konoha shinobi.

In front of him, to the right, stood a pug. A small brownish dog whose face seemed to be always in a grumpy appearance. A headband that was tied from the top of his head down to the bottom portion of his jaws, by his throat. His dark brown stout seemingly becoming black, almost matching the dark blue vest that covered his body. His eyes straight forward, as small sounds of sniffing echoed in the solitary forest. His right paw, which was bandaged, struck the ground in a sense of worry.

"Kakashi, you better hurry. I don't like this..." Pakkun, the silver-haired Jounin's ninken, spoke in a concerned tone, as he jumped towards another branch. His nose continuously picking up scents of battle and a certain blond ninja, that Kakashi himself, had informed him to trace.

"I know...but there has to be some explanation." Kakashi replied, his usual calm and lazy demeanor overwhelmed by a sense of hurry and confusion. "Otherwise why would both of them just leave?"

"I don't know Kakashi, but his scent is very faint. We better hurry." Pakkun replied as he sped up leaving his summoner behind.

It had been a while since Kakashi had arrived at the Valley of the End in a hurry to prevent the events that had already transpired. Having stepped into the clearing, he had seen the vast devastation of the terrain that was caused by the two people he was trailing after, his genin rivals, Naruto and Sasuke.

He had sensed Naruto's chakra disappearing further into the forested land, and although faint, it confused him. He was confused because Pakkun had indicated to him that Sasuke's scent was far long gone before the blonde's own. The mid-day rain that precipitated earlier in the day, as Pakkun stated, still lingered in the drenched forest leaves, masking the familiar scents of greenery. The scent of Pakkun's trail being the only thing masked, slightly, by the condensing drops of water that filtered the soil and enveloped the air. Having nothing to go on or come to a conclusion of his two students, except a headband that belonged to the Uchiha's and the burnt remains of Naruto's own orange jacket, he had trailed behind the boys path. Something that Pakkun, still had a faint trail of.

He had thought both his genin the value of friendship, power, and more importantly, Bonds. But all that had gone sour, unanswered and ignored. He had not expected Sasuke's own choice to seek power with Orochimaru, or to have been so easily convinced by said Snake Sannin. Nor did he accept the fact that the young Uchiha was already in a state of mental collapse and instability by the continuous struggles to gain strength to beat his blond teammate in rivalry and his brother. Uchiha Itachi.

Murdered of the entire Uchiha clan. It had always plagued Sasuke, but that had to be the only real reason why the raven haired boy wanted power... or was it something else? Kakashi didn't know.

The points of the situation alone dictated a tragedy that had reminded him of his sensei's own teacher. Jiraya.

The Toad Sennin had repeated the same situation but with different circumstances. Jiraya had to trail after his teammate Orochimaru, but thats where the similaritied ended. Both Jiraya and Naruto had failed, but in the Sannin's circumstances, Orochimaru himself had dwelled into darkness and betrayed the village. Sure Sasuke himself made his choice, but the boy still had an ounce of hope, or should he...have? Kakashi cursed himself. What confused the Jounin the most was his remaining genin's decision to venture off towards another path. Naruto wasn't like that. Most likely he would have waited there, or followed that same path he took back home. But the blond was nowhere when he had arrived.

Where he went? He had no idea. Why or what for? Neither. _ 'Maybe to check on his friends?'_

It had been a serious conflict for Kakashi in order to follow the Retrieval Squad. Even more so because he believed they alone would complete the mission without serious injury. He fully believed that Naruto was capable of helping out Sasuke. He was so sure of it. But life was never always right. Kami had ways of doing the things she did.

Boy was he wrong.

Recalling on his past experiences with Team 7, it just nagged at him to get involved more in their well being. But that wasn't the only reason. Both Naruto and Sasuke were somewhat of an honor to him. Sasuke because of his teammate that he had lost during his genin days. And Naruto because of his sensei and the boys...father.

'_Obito...Sensei...' _thought Kakashi in a grim smile.

Kakashi had caught up with Chouji during the initial start of the pursuit. The young heir was suffering from chakra exhaustion and severe muscle destruction from fighting off the first of what appeared to be Orochimaru's elite.

The Sound Four member, Jirobo.

To most who came upon the young Akimichi, they would have denied the boy had any strength to take down any of the said 'Elite' of Orochimaru. But to Kakashi and his teammate Shizune, who had accompanied him at the beginning, it was manifestation of Sarutobi's belief of 'The Will of Fire' and maybe his decision to protect his other teammates and at least save a fellow Konoha shinobi. The only one who knew of Chouji's true fierce determination and power were his other 4 teammates that had accompanied him on the mission. And each and everyone of them had faced off against another Sound Elite.

Shizune, who had partnered with Kakashi on behalf of Tsunade's request, had deemed it an emergency to get medical help fast for the genin. Especially if the results were like shape of Chouji's physical state, which left no doubt that the Sound Four were dangerous opponent's. And even if the Five genin defeated them, none would be left without injury. Be it minor, or major, even Death. Tsunade knew better and that was the reason for her worry. Kakashi had been in shock despite the first thoughts of his mission. And according to Shizune _'an idiot for not having the slightest worry.'_

No sooner after calling for medical assitance had they found Kidomaru's body dead on the forest floor, while up in the trees, Neji sat in pain; if his expression was anything to go by. The whole stage of their battle was distinguished by the golden webs that were supposedly, strewn or shot out of the Sound nin's hands or mouth. Even the Hyuuga Branch house member seemed to be struck by the Golden Web itself. His injuries were minute of course, but painful despite being the hailed prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. He had informed the arriving Med-nin that they had to find Kiba as he had taken upon the strongest of the Sound Four, Sakon/Ukon.

So on and so forth, they came up on Kiba's beaten body, but were both shocked and relieved to have seen Kankouro with him. The Suna puppeteer carrying the young Inuzuka despite the boys protest. Kankouro had informed both of them that his other siblings, Temari and Gaara had aided in the other fights as a repayment to Naruto. And truth it was as Gaara along with Lee, and Temari along with Shikamaru had arrived at their position, both in need of minor medical help. It was Gaara that told them both that Naruto had saved him and his family and was forever in debt to the blond.

The only thing left was Naruto's fight, as Shikamaru had explained he had allowed the boy to go after and complete Sasuke's retrieval. That was when their worries had intensified because Lee had told them that Naruto had initially faced Kimimaro, the hidden member of the now Sound five and the strongest out of all. But after his arrival, the blonde genin had again railed after Sasuke, who by then had been released from his encaged prison and had aquired the power that all Curse Marked shinobi had.

Stage Two.

Shizune had deemed Naruto's situation and safe returned a high priority and had ushered Kakashi to follow after him. That was when he had summoned Pakkun to help him out and so far, things weren't great after departing with the Squad he was with.

It was starting to look bad on him, as his own thoughts, albeit an experienced shinobi, were troubled for the first the second time today, since the death of his Sensei, and Obito...

So far, his senses were going on full alert. The lingering feeling of despair and sheer helplessness permeated his entire body. Suddenly the dark grim sky, flooded with light from the basking sun, a small precipice of rain showers followed. They had to hurry otherwise the Jounin would have not only lost one gening, but a team that he had become so fond of.

A high spike in chakra, so familiar yet distant, had then alerted him and Pakkun to freeze in their tracks immediately. It was such a fierce, feral, malevolent and potent chakra sensation that dwarfed any others Kakashi had felt during the prior invasion. Stronger that the Snake Sannins own. It was then that they heard a loud thunderous explosion further down from their position. The ground shook violently, as trees shaked with apparent fear. The fauna in the area dispersed from the area as if Kami had suddenly decided to bring a catastrophe to the area.

The nerves of his own hands twitching with tensed movements as his eyes showed a fear that had only accompanied him during the last time he had felt it. Putting those doubts behind him, he stepped up to Pakkun.

"Was it me...or did you feel that too?" Kakashi spoke as he slowly pulled out a kunai from his holster and continued after his summon.

"I don't know why..."Pakkun replied with a slight worried tone, "but I only felt that once...and that was about a decade ago..."

The flowing leaves seemed to cry in the wind that surged through the branches themselves. The trees became dark and gloom again as the sun, for the third time, became shadowed by the clouds.

His summon, Pakkun wasn't liking it either. The more they ventured into the forest, the more the ferocity of the sensations intensified. '_What is this...feeling...it feels so...different... but familiar...can it be?'_. Thought Kakashi as he was beginning to realize where he had felt that chakra before. It scared Kakashi to no end...because the only other time he had felt it was when he had lost his sensei...

Both sped up their movements to catch up to the fading scent before incoming rain took its toll. Both had deemed the chase unnecessary if the scent disappeared because the lingering '_torment'_ grew and grew to the point that it overwhelmed their five senses.. To Kakashi, it seemed that all this signs, where of an impending horror. Something...that not even he would be able to understand or accept.. A sign of Evil...? Corruption?

Death?

No sooner had the rain began to precipitate did they arrive at a center point of the now fading chakra point. '_No...this isn't...its not it...this feels like...'_

"Kakashi..." Pakkun strained his voice as he stopped before a clearing, interrupting his summoners thoughts. His paws tightly gripping the branch he landed on. Visible splinters around the pug's paw showing a sense of distress. Kakashi, picking up on his summons tone, hurried his pace up to stand near him. The bright sunlight that filtered through the cloudy skies, blanketed his vision for a few seconds before he adjusted.

What he saw...he couln't...he didn't...he just never wanted to see it.

The place was utterly destroyed. Tree limbs were scattered throughout the field. Craters covering every available clearing. Blown bark, and shredded leaves decorated the sky. His eyes had quickly picked up the cut timber of whatever trees remained, no doubt by some wind technique, blade, or chakra blade. The smell of ozone, something he surmised as a Raiton jutsu, filled the air. Other varying smells of burning timber, flesh and metal residue cradled about his nose. Pakkun, who also picked up on the smell, had noticed a very peculiar one. One that was rarely ever picked up or even used out in the field.

_'Anesthesia?' _

"Hey Kakashi, do you also smell...like some kind of anesthetic?" Spoke the pug in curiosity but also worry. Smell of death isn't accompanied by medical smells, is it?

The silver-haired Jounin heard his summon and attempted to pick up on the scent. Instantly, his training kicked in. It was an all too familiar smell. Without replying, he nodded to his pug to search with alertness. The smell itself was faint but by what Pakkun had explained, the smell was either from a recent use of the substance itself or it was in large quantities.

_'The feeling of despair and the smell of an anesthetic? The trees here...? Did something big happen here...? It couldn't be Naruto. This damage is to widespread for it to be just him...'_

Both moved forward to an open field in between the fallen forest, being on guard. The scent of Naruto, who the pug had reattempted to pick up on, became stronger as both individuals moved forward. A faint aroma confused them both as they safely moved around the fallen timber.

'_Smell of cherries...and a snake...? What...the hell happened here?Who the fuck was here...?'_ Kakashi thought, his eyes showing a great deal of worry. It was turning out to be grim..._'Damn it...'_

As both surveyed their chosen areas, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, chakra induced slashes, and a single large crater the topped all others in the area, from what appeared to be a punch on par with Tsunade's strength, fluttered their view. Pakkun was in awe and fear because there was no way someone could have survived whatever had occurred here.

. The fallen trees being the only to bear witness to what happened here. To both Kakashi and Pakkun, a fight had been fought here, and by experience where able to determine that the crater was what had stopped both of them in their tracks earlier. _'This must be where the high chakra spike was felt'. _

Why was it here? He didn't know. Who fought? He had no clue. What reason? Nothing. But he was starting to become concerned and further worried. Naruto was no where in sight, and Pakkun had told them the area was engulfed in his scent.

The land was no longer recognizable as it stood. The still mixture of scents was starting to take its toll on Pakkun's nostrils. A dog can't always keep tracked of varying smells if it is overwhelmed by an even stronger one. The closer they move forward, the more they smelled anesthetics.

"It's getting strong Kakashi..." Pakkun started, his eyes looking forward to where the sky filtered in small ray of sunlight that touch the ground beyond a small hill opposite of them.

"I hear you...but where...?" No sooner had the silver-haired Jounin spoke, when a faint cry was heard a ways further from their position.

Towards the hill.

Both tensed up, looked towards each other and with a single terse nod, moved in. To both, timed seemed to slow down. It was as if both were expecting a a painful sight when they stepped over the whimper wasn't discernable nor did both recognize it. But the severity of it told them it was someone in need of help.

It was a strained cry. Muffled in a way.

The feelings from the beginning began to fluctuate. It would rise and fall, and with it, the sunlight itself grew as it enveloped a single clearing on the otherside. To Kakashi, it seemed Kami just had a way of making things stand out. It was strange, but with what was going on recently, and with Naruto missing physically, yet present, it caused him to tremble with a slight ached expression.

"I don't like this...Not one bit..." strained the pug, as he climbed up the hill. The sky had now become a full blown dark sea that only filtered out a single ray of light. The surrounding terrain, became shadowed and inexistent. The singled out spot where the sunlight touched, held an unexplained emotion. A sensation that began to rise again. The whimpers from before becoming fainter and fainter. A small rustle of rocks blown by the wind echoed the area.

Before long, they reached the top of the hill. It was a sight, that would forever haunt them.

Pakkun being the first to arrive, stared with a blanked portrayal in his eyes. His eyes slowly and wearily glancing away from the sight. His mouth transitioning from a growl to a somber whine. It was one of those moments where despite not completely knowing someone, the heart always yearns and feels for others. The heart can relate. It was then Pakkun did something he never did in front of anyone.

He howled towards the sky in sorrow.

Kakashi wasn't fairing either, as he himself stood frozen the reflection of the individual before him becoming etched into his fading eyes. His hand outstretched in front of him as if grasping the air. The kunai he had held onto, pierced into the soil. His legs tensed yet wavering slightly from an emotional surge that he had not felt in a long time. His usual face mask becoming drenched in lone tears that escaped his only visible eye. And even some that slowly warped a portion of his headband where his left eye was covered. His silver white hair draped lightly over his face. A sad attempt at hiding his surfacing emotions.

"I really am too late...Sensei..." the Jounin sadly spoke to himself. Years of masking one's own grief didn't help now. This was far too...painful...even for him.

The boy they were looking all over for, finally was in front of them. But it wasn't in a way they were expecting him to end up in.

Directly at the center of the only sun ray in the vast cloudy sky, stood Naruto, on his knees staring directly into Kakashi's own watery eyes. His arms limp to the sides of his body. Blood dripping down his left shoulder to his fingers where they were slowly forming a small pool of blood. The black shirt that clinged to his body, slashed and punctured if the tears were any clue to whatever had happened, covered any other visible sign of injury. To Kakashi, he had just stared into the boy. His eyes scanning every portion possible, despite his inability to move.

A large gash that slowly bled on Naruto's left shoulder above his heart, seemed unwarranted as well as the minor cuts and bruises to his upper torso, arms and partial gash across his nose. But there were scars there. Some darker than others. 'Did...the Kyuubi...' Kakashi thought grimly, still trying to regain his composure to act up.

The conflicted force of a kunai, or jutsu against the boys skin spoke of a a fight that had pushed the young boy to his limits. Whoever his opponent, or opponents, were, they had done sufficient damage to kill any regular genin. But Naruto was no normal genin, and Kakashi knew better.

As the silver haired jounin began to lightly move in a still dazed expression, he noticed that Naruto's golden blond hair, dulled in comparison to his normal bright, sunny hair. Now, in the dark shadows and gleaming light, his hair showed a red tint that left no question that it was blood.

The young genin's face showed a determined will. Like the times where he had a goal to accomplish. And to Kakashi he couldn't be more proud, but the moment didn't call for that. There was a mystery about why the blond would have such a facial read.

'Damn it...move...move...Move!' Kakashi told himself as he then regained composure. He slowly stepped closer and closer, noticing other traits in Naruto's appearance.

The whisker marks were black, not by Kyuubi's chakra, something that the jounin already knew too well, but by blood that slowly caked in the sunlight. But what really threw Kakashi into despair, was that Naruto himself...was not moving. Normally, Kakashi would believe that the Kyuubi itself, would have healed the boy further till he was semi-conscious, but there was none of that.

There was no glint in the boys eyes. It was a glazed expression when someone was dead. . His once bright, static, oceanic blue eyes, glazed and dulled with fear...and content?

Kakashi was surprised. Pakkun noticed his summoners sudden movement, and moved towards him. As he moved forward, the scent of snake and faint cherries...grew.

Both individuals failed to register the second presence from their viewpoint. A faint whimper again echoed, snapping Kakashi out of his emotional turmoil. As he moved closer and closer, the whimpers came soft, and hoarse. No doubt from prolonged crying or calling out.

What he then noticed was a red-head, behind the the blond's own body, who was obviously injured laying on a henged stretcher. Kakashi then noticed something that saddened him.

Her hands tugged at the blonds black shirt, as her face stared into his back. Her fists trembling yet holding an unearthly clench of the genin's black shirt made known by the fistful of cloth she had in her bloodied hand. Her eyes, despite their half-lidded stated, seemed to plead for the blond to move. Her whimpers, something Kakashi now knew they belonged to, called out in a distressed and helpless manner. Her attempts at calling out to him, tugging, went unattended.

Without making himself known to the distressed female, Kakashi stepped forward in a still dazed walk. The rain that began to fall, covered up his tear streaked cheeks. The land becoming a dark hue of blue. The last remaining sun ray, gone. The trees tapping and rustling as the droplets of water splattered the soil. With it was a storm of emotions.

Kakashi's eyes never left Naruto's own despite acknowledging the other individual. Just staring into them the Jounin could see his reflection approaching the boy, and it frightened him to no end. He had seen those eyes in the past, during very minute beatings the boy received from ignorant fools and cowards. But what still confused him the most was the miniscule spark of contenment in his eyes. Even in the state the boy was, his own content expression remained. From what exactly? Kakashi had a small reason. The only time the boy ever expressed such emotion, even in the smallest of forms, was when...someone...precious...pre...cious...

_'Oh Kami...' _It hit Kakashi harder than anything he would ever hope to, and it resulted in him misplacing a foot, and snapping a branch alerting the female behind the blonde to become dimly aware.

When she locked eyes with the silver-haired jouning, she began to shudder uncontrollaby. Her eyes showing the most fear Kakashi had ever seen in anyone. She began to cry out.

"Stay...b-back..." Her voice was hoarse as could be. Coming off more as a dried, muffled voice. She had been crying for a while now. Her puffy red eyes, shedding tear after tear, that even the rain itself couldn't mask.

"S-stay...back..." she again repeated, as she never left the grip she had on the boys shirt. Her body shivering into an uncontrollable fit, that caused her to cough and writhe in pain. It was then that Kakashi noticed something on her neck.

_'Naruto...you...' _

It was the Sound Four member Shikamaru had informed him of. Tayuya.

The Nara heir had told him she was dead, but here she alive and in severe need of medical help. Was Naruto helping her out? Or was it pity? What exactly happened? Kakashi had various thoughts running around his head, but then he remembered the grip the kunoichi had on Naruto's shirt.

_'Did you...really protect...her...?'_

The man shook his head. He would never completely understand the boys desire to protect someone, be it for now, or in the long run. But this was truth in essence. Naruto had undoubtedly and with all his power in him, or left after his battle with Sasuke, protected the red-head behind him. And it was only further confirmed by the pleads of the girl behind him.

"Hey..." Kakashi responded in a soft, caring tone. "I'm here to-"

He was then interrupted, by something that shook him to his core.

A faint voice he recognized right away. Pakkun also picked up the faint sound. A mumbling sound that solely came from...Naruto?

It was then that Tayuya's eyes widened, and her expression became one of full joy, pain and sorrow. Something that Kakashi himself was shocked to see.

"Ka...kakashi-sen...sensei...glad...y-youre here..." the blond struggled to speak, his voice sounding muffled. "You sh-should ha...ve seen me...sensei...I protected her..."He motioned with a slight eye flicker to Tayuya.

"I pro...tected...Tayuya...chan..."

To say Kakashi was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Especially because his original assumption was proven correct. Naruto glanced towards both his sensei and Pakkun, and placed a small smile on his injured face.

"I finally...protected...someone that...needs...me!" The blond emphasized _'need'_ with a tearful response of his eyes. Tayuya herself...was beginning to tear up...

Kakashi having enough of his delayed actions, turned to his pug. "Pakkun! Get Shizune NOW!" His summon wasting no time, dashed forward to where they had last departed with the med-nin.

Naruto himself, was exhausted, injured, and swelling with a slight surge of emotions. As he felt the slight tug of the redhead herself, he turned his body towards her, gripped her hands with his, something that even in Tayuya's near lifeless form shook with brimming tears, and a small, tearful smile formed on her pale lips.

"I told...you...I would...pr-protect...you." He added pained as blood slowly began to pool around his lips. His dull blue eyes, sparking with a small amount of light as they locked with Tayuya's own chocolate orbs, something that Kakashi himself, saddenly smiled at.

"Why..." She asked as tears furnished her bruised cheeks. Her whimpers where getting louder, and louder. Her hand gripping his shirt and gently shaking him as if trying to scold him.

"I don't...n-need a reason..."He chuckled as his eyes began to blur, and his body swayed slightly. "And because..." He coughed up blood as he hunched over, his body landing next to hers, his face still staring into hers.

"Naruto stop speaking. Don't aggravate your injuries." Kakashi demanded. "You need all the strength you need."

Naruto shook his head. "No sensei, g-get her help...I'll be fine..." He finished, turning towards Tayuya again.

"Why..." She asked again, in a much softer voice.

"Because...you said it..." He finished with a smile. "and..."

Tayuya was reeling in her emotions, despite he same contradicting thoughts in her head. As she nodded slightly to make sure she heard him, her eyes widened when he spoke next.

"I...need...you...:"

Her eyes widened, her own pain forgotten as she stared into the dull blue eyes of the blond in front of her. She then, without caring, returned his grip back and nodded with tears. The falling rain doing nothing to hide the plethora of conflicting and unknown emotions that surfaced from both of them.

No sooner had she returned the grip, that Naruto succumbed to his wounds.

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Well this chapter was difficult to write, but I really wanted to elaborate Kakashi's own thinking and mental state. There will be more on his own thoughts. And everything it has to do with Naruto and Tayuya. He will play a big role later on. And it will only get more harder for him as the story goes. And again Read and Review. **_


	4. We Are Alike

_**A/N : Sorry, for the late update, got stock doing things, being punished, health issues, looking for another job, trying to sell art, and what-not. I need that money! Nah I kid. Just trying to make the best of what I got. I think most do. Now things will start to pick up here. There will be twists in certain parts of the story. A lot of foreshadowing, that's for sure. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, maybe if you wish me to own it, then we can talk an 80/20 Profit. Me with the 80.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Need You<strong>_

_**Chapter 4 : We Are Alike...**_

Unknown place...

"You mean to tell me, that the girl is still alive?" a voice hissed with disdain and disappointment. A couple of shuffling sounds echoed through the room before a loud thud hit the ground. A loud scream followed the sounds of flesh meeting flesh.

"Ugh...its not that we didn't want to kill her...we couldn't..." a feminine voice replied as she coughed up continuously, before being silenced, courtesy of a hard fist to her gut. She bent over, drops of blood escaping her lips. The red hair turning a dark black as her body slowly convulsed in quick fashion before coming to a slow, steady pace. Her breathing ragged.

"I will not have a failure. If you cannot accomplish killing one damn failed _**experiment**_" the voice hissed again, this time emphasizing 'experiment' with a tone akin to sheer evil implications that, to most who knew the man, was literally capable of, " then you are not fit to call yourselves elites." The man finished before he turned around and with a swift flicker of his hand, a figure presented itself in the center of the room.

"Orochimaru-sama..."

"Kabuto" the man now known as Orochimaru, replied, quickly turning around to scowl with disappointment, despite the status that followed one of the legendary Sannin. "I need you to finish the job that you failed..." the Snake Sannin started, as he narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, who flinched slightly.

"Yes, I understand but w-" the silver-haired nin never finished as he was silenced via a kunai that flashed in his peripheral before impacting his right ear. Clipping the lobe and causing the man to slightly grunt.

"I said finish the job. That girl is one of the few that I experimented on myself. I will accept no failures. She knows to much." Orochimaru spoke up with authority. Kabuto could only not, as he funneled healing chakra to his ear, sealing the wound in the process.

"I...understand."

"Good" Orochimaru slithered out as he turned around and disappeared in the darkness. Kabuto just stood there for a while contemplating his situation, before he sighed. He turned around to stare at the girl on the floor, who know had pooled a fair amount of blood beside her head. A glowing green hue appeared on his hands, before he laid them on the girls chest. The girl immediately began to gain her breathing pace, her wounds healing and the blood slowly disappearing as if it was never there.

"Who would have thought that the damn boy would be enough for us huh?" She spoke up, before she swayed her head over to his right. "Calm down and relax. Rest." The girl now breathing at a slow pace, grunted and smiled, before she closed her eyes and fell into silence. Sleep consuming her. He chuckled, adjusted his glasses and stood up. It was a bad decision. 'Damn...' He thought before he swayed and dropped onto one knee, his left hand clutching his left eye.

_'Naruto-kun...I will get you back for what you did to me...'_ Kabuto thought before he picked up the girl, and vanished into the darkness.

**_0~0~0~0~0~0_**

_**Konohagakure no Sato, 1 week later.**_

The serene landscape called out to the world. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was bustling with activity. Citizens and shinobi alike carrying on with their work and daily routine. But for one blonde woman, who sat in her office, it was a very depressing and physically exhausting period in her life. Her lips turned into a small pained smile.

'_Nothing yet...'_

It had only been a week since she had handed out the mission for Sasuke's retrieval. It had only been a week. Just a week that had tugged at her heart the most. She had almost lost a special person, and she would have if it wasn't for the female that came with him.

_'Damn Naruto...'_Tsunade thought to herself as she looked through the medical records of the young blonde, who she came to love as a 'son'. "Perforated right lung caused by several fractured ribs, severe physical and chakra exhaustion, chakra burns of 2nd degree over his left chest, temporary loss of movement in his left arm, overdose of a sedative..." She read that last part to herself, as she recalled only one other person who she knew had that kind of ability. It was all bringing back memories for her. She knew the genin was skillful, but to receive the extent of the damage he obtained, and added on to that the fact that he himself, put it all on the line, surprised her. The battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto, had taught her well that Naruto was that kind of person. Injuries were of the least priority to him, when he had something to prove...or someone to save...

She growled and was about to retrieve one of her a bottle from her secret Sake stash, till a knock on the door, alerted her. Choosing to hold out on her self-relief, she spoke up as she placed the records away.

"Come in."

In came Shizune, Tsunade's assistant carrying a small stack of papers, and note clip that laid a top the entire paperwork. Tsunade arched a curious eyebrow.

"Whats the clip for?" She asked, ignoring the already build up of paperwork for her entire day. Be it as it was, it took her mind away from worrying about Naruto. Shizune looked at the tone her mentor spoke in, but just stared at the clip now held to her hands and transitioned to pages, as if assuring it was the right one.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, I came here to deliver the status of both Naruto-kun and the girl he was brought in with." Shizune stopped as she expressed a cute expression of thought on her face, that soon became a sad smile. "I believe her name was Tayuya."

"Ah yes," Tsunade lightly, VERY lightly, growled. She wasn't used to the Sound kunoichi being taken care, but she had accepted the girl on behalf of Naruto. She still didn't know what to make of it, but with what Kakashi had informed her of what he saw that day, Tsunade had grown fond of her in a way that she still couldn't completely explain. The blond Hokage then stepped up to Shizune and grabbed the clip.

"Are they awake, or are this the results of Naruto's detoxification?" She asked.

"Detoxification Tsunade-sama." Shizune mentioned, but paused a bit. "There... was something else in his blood..." the brunette med-nin added as she rubbed her arm nervously. Tsunade sensed the small tone of worry in her.

"What else?" She asked warily. Her eyes locked in with Shizunes. Her right hand, tapping the desk, nervously. She hoped it wasn't anything serious, or she might burst into a hysterical fit that would undoubtedly go into Konoha history books.

"W-well, nothing bad." Tsunade sighed in relief. "Its just that when we took the samples from Naruto's blood, we discovered that there were two different blood types in his circulatory system. We found it shocking at first, but over the extensive amount of evaluation and tests, it seemed that his blood consisted not only of his own, but of Tayuya as well. What had us baffled was that it flowed as one." Shizune spoke with a still baffled expression. " No coagulation despite being different blood types and,"Tsunade could not help but be completely overwhelmed by the incoming barrage of information. She wasnt prepared for what her assistant would say next. "their chakra, which still troubles me and even our best Sensors, resonate with each other."

That shocked Tsunade the most. It was rare for anyone to have such a medical condition without any complications.. Normally Blood coagulates when the presented differences in a persons blood chemicals either contradict or are affected by an unknown illness. She knew Narutos blood type was B due to pre-medical check up before the mission. Tayuya's was identified as Type A when doing a blood transfusion that day. But when they were brought in, there were no signs of Medical complications. No induced shock. No affected organs or damage of any kind.

"But, that's impossible. Medically impossible! How can that happen? And chakra being near resonance? That's only often happens in between family members!. It is rare for any two people who have far varying differences and family to even resonate their Chakra!"

"Y-yes I know..." Her assitant was stunned by the Hokage's sudden outburst. She knew Tsunade was still in subtle pain, as so was she, but several things weren't adding up with the conditions her _'otouto'_ came in, and why Tayuya was so...she couldn't find the word for it. "You don't think it could have been..." The brunette added as she touched her stomach in a form of a very well known gesture to Tsunade.

Said Hokage, just looked in complete thought, that even to her, would be utterly rare to see. "I would like to think no..." She started before pausing. "but we can't rule that scenario out. As much as I say it isn't true or will never be true, there is something I just can't shake..." Tsunade grimly finished. Shizune deciding not to dwell with the unwanted thoughts, changed topic.

"Also..."Shizune cut in," Tayuya, seems to be suffering from partial paralysis of her right ankle down her foot" The med-nin grasped the clip Tsunade held, while shuffling through the papers. "there's extensive nerve damage to her entire right leg. Some chakra coil dissention that is causing her minor symptoms of chakra poisoning, and apart from the effects of the remaining chakra in her Curse Mark, something Jiraya-sama is looking into, nothing else so far. Naruto-kun as well."

Tsunade took the time to digest the young Sound kunoichi's status as well as round up her inner maternal instincts and confusion per se of her _'sons'_choices and present condition, that to her, just weren't keeping her at peace. Tsunade turned towards her assistant, smiled faintly, moved to her desk and sat down. Shizune was looking on with interest 'Tsunade-sama, has never acted this calmly before...what's with the change?'.

The blond Sannin spoke up. "I'll come by today, and see them. Though do keep me informed when those two wake up. There is something that I have to learn from the the gir-...Tayuya. The council has been nagging me about it. Also, I need to discuss serious matters with Naruto. And keep me informed on both of their conditions"

Shizune nodded.

"Also," Tsunade paused as she lightly flared her killer intent. Shizune gulped. " Tell that pervert to hurry up and get here and inform me!"

"H-hai!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~0**_

_**Konoha Hospital...**_

At the Konoha hospital ward, everything seemed completely at peace. The medical staff in constant motion through the white halls that encompassed the whole building. The silence being ever so eerie despite it being a place for joy and renewal. That was what a hospital was for right?

But deep within one room, a patient stirred in a restless sleep...her head ached and constantly an inner turmoil took place. It had been going for the past few days...

-X-

_'Ne 'Ne, Kaa-San, I made a new friend!' a little girl with red hair told her mother with much enthusiasm. Her small hands made humorous gestures of grandeour splendor, such being the innocence the young girl had. Her mother a pale, yet attractive woman smiled at her child's antics._

_"Okay okay, calm down hime." The older female gestured towards her daughter, laying a comforting hand atop the young gilrs head, and rustling her hair. The little girl pouted as her eyes showed slight playfulness."Seems like a good friend eh? Cute boys running around?" she teased._

_The younger girl blushed. "N-no, just a friend, kaa-San!" Her mother smirked in a joking fashion, before she remembered something. Standing up and walking over to the kitchen she took out a small_

_bowl, decorated with small swirls of red, and placed it in front of her daughter who now sat at the table. The young redhead noticed the tale tell signs of her favorite dish coming up. Her eyes sparkled with desire._

_"Kaa-San! Whipped cherries!" She squealed with delight. Her hands shaking with excitement, while her mouth lightly, drooled. All in all, it was a very humorous, innocent moment._

_"Yes hime." her mother chuckled. "So, tell me about this friend of yours." The older woman sat across her daughter and stared with a gentle smile._

_"Yeah, his name is baka!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. The mother burst out laughing._

_"Whats funny?" The younger girl pouted._

_"Nothing, nothing!" the mother tried to held in her laughter, but failed in then process. Sighing at her boisterous laugh, she smiled warmly and placed the whipped cherries into the bowl._

_"Eat up. Your father always loved the cherries."_

-X-

The patient moved her head from side to side. The heart monitor slowly showing the rising beats of her heart.

-X-

_"Hey, Kaa-San?" a young teen spoke to her mother._

_"Yes?" the mother replied as she laid in her bed, a warm moist towel set on her forehead. The lit room barely visible to outside eyes. The flooding moonlight, reflecting the light in the room. A small chuckle echoed through and then a grim silence._

_"Will you get better?" the daughter asked, a small pained smile visible on her pale face. Yet, with small hint of hope._

_"Yes hime. Just watch me. Everything will be fine. Oh look, there are some whipped cherries in the fridge~ ."She said with a hint of a tease._

_The daughter smiled slightly. "Kaa-San, don't make me show you why the other kids are scared of me." she laughed lightly to prove she was still her mothers pride and joy._

_"Hai, hai."_

-X-

A sad grunt escaped the patient's lips as the bed beneath seemed to cause great discomfort. The sheets flowing to the sides of the bed, slowly falling over and resting on the cold floor.

-X-

_The sky rained unmercifully on the darkened scenery. The barren and inhabitable lands carrying painful sorrows. Painful smiles. The world seemed at a stand still, and yet, a lone redhead walked barefoot among the drenched soils. Her appearance becoming ragged with every passing step. She then stopped before a tree, and lightly punched it._

_'Why...?'_

_'Why...?'_

_'Why...why...why...?'_

_'WHY!'_

_She fell down to the ground as her fists clenched the soil. Tears streak through her cheeks. The only reply she got was a thunderclap..._

-X-

A small tear glimmered in the eye of the patient as the bandaged portion of the eye, became soaked in a crimson red. The frail body becoming still as possible.

-X-

_"My, my, my, you have the skills to be someone special." a sickening and malevolent voiced hissed._

_"Wha...who...who are you...? A young teen frighteningly replied as she shifted through some hand seals._

_"Eh, eh, eh," the disembodied voice spoke up from behind her. The piercing golden gaze stared back into a pitch black abyss. A faint light at the end. The young girl in the shadows tensed, and stared back into two yellow, slit eyes, and suddenly everything went white..._

-X-

The grunts became louder and louder, tears becoming more prevailent, as the fists of the patient gripped the bed lining with intense fervor... "Stop...it...stop...it...aggh..." a whisper escaped.

-X-

"_Stop i-it..." Spoke an muffled voice over the sounds of battle. The injured teen stared in front of her as all she could see was a blond in front, his stance failing at each breathing movement. "S-top it..." The girl repeated, but her pleads went unheard. The sounding screams of pain ringing in her ears, that caused her to quiver in fear. _

"_St-stop it!" she repeated with a much firmer voice, but it only resulted in her to flinch in pain, and grunt. "You...don't ha-have to! Please...this isn'...t th-" Her continuous struggled words turned to silence as she saw the boy that stood before her impaled through his chest by a hand...a hand that quickly turned into a clenched heart, that still palpitated..._

"_N...n...oooo..."_

_It was then her world turned into a crimson dark red..._

_**0~0~0~0~0~0**_

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tayuya screamed at the top of her longs before she fell back to cry and writhe in pain. The bandages that covered her body began to dye a faint bright red, which did little to hide the extent of her injuries. Her eye, the only visible chocolate orb, opened and darted about the room. Panic, fear and various other emotions manifesting themselves in her eyes. Another staggered scream dashed out of her hoarse throat, that shifted through the hospital floors. The redhead came to hear quick and frantic sounds of heels hitting the ground, becoming louder and closer. The sounds of the monitors attached to her body increasing with every movement she made. Her heart rate...being far too high for anyone of normal boundaries.

As Tayuya continued to writhe in dull pain, a nurse walked in, glasses adorning her very petite and beautiful face. Her outfit consisting of the standard Konoha medical uniform. She quickly moved through the room ignoring the other individual who seemed unaffected by the previous outburst of the redhead in her sights. She stopped before Tayuya who only gazed in front of her. Her eye flowing with lone tears that cascaded down her cheek. All the nurse could sense was the slight change of atmosphere, yet she couldn't begin to shake the voices that turned into whispers. _'Is what I've heard about her that...bad?'_ The nurse thought to herself before she gently placed a hand on the girls back and lightly rubbed, despite the flinch she noticed in the redheads expression.

_'I guess...it is...'_ The nurse thought to herself before she spoke up. "Hey, relax okay? I'm here. What happened?" She asked in a caring tone to assure her patient was in good hands. Tayuya just continued to stare ahead at the white walls, as she recalled her dreams...or where they memories? _'Who are they...? Why...what...why do I know...them...but look so familia? Strangers?_' The redhead thought with a confused gesture, that quickly caused a painful headache. Quickly going through every single _'dream scene'_ that passed her in her sleep, she was able to recall...one...she paused on that last one, and immediately her eyes widened. In a flicker of movement, she turned towards the nurse, tears now dried up, a stunning facial mask that enveloped the girls own feelings present.

"Where...where is he?"

The nurse was taken back by the sudden question, but just presented a small smile. "Who do you speak of?"

"Don't play with me! Where is he?" Tayuya asked again, her tone becoming slightly desperate. A stabbing pain coursing through the girl's body.

"Who?" The nurse asked again, clearly on edge as to the unpredictable state of her patient.

"The blo-...Naruto...where...where...where is he?"

The nurse didn't exactly know she was speaking of because the pleads came out muffled, but then she remembered the other person in the room._ 'She is looking for Naruto...'_Before she could even guide the former Sound kunoichi, said female had already stood up and moved over to the curtain that surrounded her sleeping section, and slid it open. What happened next, quite surprised the nurse herself.

Tayuya was slowly walking.

_'She isn't...she's not suppose to walk yet...how...how is that even possible? Hokage-sama deemed her, immobile for another few days...And her wounds, are already...sealed?_ The nurses eyes widened, extending beyond the frame of her glasses.

Tayuya just inched tile by tile, as she moved ever so slowly, the pain only adding insult to her present dilemma. As she stopped half-way out her curtain , she stopped and winced considerably to the point that she nearly dropped. The nurse rushing over to help her, but was pushed away.

_'Why...can't I move...my foot? I just did a little- whi...'_ It was something that didn't allow her to move. She looked down to see her bare feet on the cold hospital floors, and a look of fear etched itself into her eyes. Her right foot was completely immobile, casted, bandaged, and...sealed?_ 'Why...is ...there a seal?'_ Tayuya thought to herself. The nurse who stood by, noticed where she looked towards to and decided to answer for her.

"Hokage-sama decided that you weren't supposed to walk at all till she deemed it was okay for you to, without any further complications. Your not even suppose to move your right foot at all!" The nurse exclaimed, only to be silenced by the stare the kunoichi gave her. "W-what...?" She asked nervously. Tayuya heard everything, but the only fact that truly hit her had was the fact that she couldn't move her right foot. At all.

"Why...can't I move my foot?" She softly spoke up. "I understand the seal...I think...but," Tayuya added quietly, "why...can't I move my foot...on its own?"

The nurse deciding to help, stepped towards her, and gently inclined the injured female to her shoulders and moved around. "Your right foot, is completely paralyzed."

The now, disabled kunoichi, looked up and stared at the nurse, before looking away, and continuing her movements. Staggered steps and body sways alerted the nurse to rush over to her and keep her up._ 'Something...is wrong with her...'_ Tayuya merely glanced forward, still looking for the boy, that had saved her life. That had done the most improbable of things she could ever imagine. As she noticed another bed next to her, covered in curtains, she moved towards it and swung them open.

She widened her eye as far as possible. The nurse who continued to stare at her, failed to notice the other person the red-head was looking at.

"What..." The nurse paused herself as she noticed Tayuya slowly look towards the next bed and spotted the blond sitting up and looking back at her. A gentle smile placed on his face despite the the amount of injuries he had sustained as she remembered. But as she did, Tayuya had moved up close to him. That memory of her dreams, came back and she lost full control of her emotion. With great will, Tayuya threw the nurse into a state of shock and disbelief, as she saw the redhead literally walk to the boy and throw herself at him in the most desperate, tearful, and pleading hug the kunoichi could express.

"Hey...Tayuya-chan..." Naruto spoke weakly as he was pushed back, with Tayuya literally on top of him, hugging him like her life depended on it.

"Blon-..."Tayuya paused before she smiled, and just let all her emotions out. "Naruto...why...why...why...I told...you..." She continued to cry herself out, despite every coughing that, now and then, aggravated her internal injuries. " I told you...I was fine you...b-baka..." Naruto himself, let a small tear escape his own blue eyes, as he rubbed her back to ease her sobbing. He hated seeing women cry, but what hurt him the most was seeing the first person he had ever protected, cry in front of him. Injured, bruised, yet clinging to him desperately. Like...he was the first person...she had ever befriended...

The nurse herself, as much as mentally prepared she was to confront death, pain, sorrow in the medical field, just couldn't see it. It was something that she couldn't help but to turn away...and let a small smile form on her lips. She walked over to Tayuya's bed, and picked up the check-up roster. _'I need to inform Shizune about this...it's just...'_

She then shifted through said redhead's medical paperwork, and marked a small tab below the patients name. _'Tayuya...'_She read to herself, before shifting her glasses up and turning over to the other person. A really joyful smile spread across her cheeks.

_'Strong, caring, loving, loyal, so peaceful, yet...is ostracized by the village...he is just a cute, innocent young child...'_the medic thought to herself before moving over to him, Tayuya just lost in her emotions, and with small gratitude, kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Get well..." she then looked over to the still clinging female beside him." She needs you." With that, the nurse, who Naruto himself now came to know was Mari, left the room.

A tear dropping to the hospital floors.

_**0~0~0~0~0~0**_

_**That night...**_

_'He's awake! He's awake! Otouto is awake!'_ Shizune cheerfully thought to herself as she, with great control, skipped through the halls towards her mentor's office.

WHAM!

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune walked in on the Hokage slightly drowsy.** "TSUNADE-SAMA!"** She raised her voice louder for Tsunade to hear. Said Hokage jumped up, and wiped away the small amount of drool that had pooled by her mouth as well as her breasts...something that Shizune just face faulted at.

"What is it Shizune?" The blond Sannin inquired, as she noticed the slight glow of happiness that was exuded by her apprentice.

"They have woken up." Shizune replied with a smile, as she laid the clips in front of the hokage desk. "Naruto and Tayuya have woken up! And both are actually in greath health, despite the little troubles here and there. But they are awake!" Tsunade just stared and very slowly, a smile grew on her normally serious face, but it quickly faded away...

"I am glad...but I think they woke up at the wrong time..." She said with a grave tone. Shizune sensing it, looked worried for a bit. The brunette decided to ask, despite the thoughts and bad vibes she had.

"Why...?"

"Well, I looked into the report you gave me the day before, and there was something else that I found out." Tsunade begin with a faint smile.

"What is it?"

"I do believe the Kyuubi is responsible for what happened to both of them that day. And how they survived..." Shizune looked utterly silent. "Yes, I did the same thing you did, but also...that's not the big deal. We can ask them later about it, well Naruto more likely. Inochi will have a look at Tayuya."

The brunette nodded , but wasn't clearly certain that, _THAT_ was the big deal. " But what el-"

"The council...wants to call trial for them." Tsunade cut her off. The expression Shizune had just did nothing to hide the anger in the Hokages eyes.

"But...but..." Shizune began to mutter quietly.

"For failure in the mission, and helping out an enemy Sound kunoichi..."

"Pu...nishment...?

"Death..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Well, here is the 4th Chapter. Was quite busy the whole week, doing what I do best. Drawing and working. I know the chapter is a bit short, or long, depending on how I work at times, but I did my best to get the point across in this one. More will be explained later. Inoichi will be the biggest part of the next chapter. And you will see why. Enjoy and R&R. Thank you. **_


End file.
